Misunderstandings
by jubulicious
Summary: Series of funny and cute one-shots featuring canon couples and characters from GS and GSD who are misunderstood and misunderstand, takes place post-GSD. Canon couples. Sexual themes implied. Accepting suggestions/requests.
1. Tea Party

**I  
The First **

**The Misunderstood: **KL

**The Ones Who Misunderstand:** AC

**Disclaimer: **Gundam SEED/Destiny belongs to Sunrise and original story to Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. None of the characters are mine and this is fictional. That means if anything in here is somehow related to any events in real life, it is merely a coincidence unless if I say otherwise.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_'What in hell is taking them so long!?'_ Cagalli screamed inside her head. Her patience was wearing thin and if the door was not going to open in the next few seconds, she was willing to kick it down and go find her brother and sister-in-law herself.

Athrun noticed that look on Cagalli's face that only appeared when her fuse was going to blow.

"Cagalli..." She sent him a penetrating glare. "They invited us over at 5 and it's only 4:30 right now. Kira's probably just helping Lacus with the cooking." His voice grew softer as each word escaped his lips and Cagalli's irritation became more apparent.

"But Kira said there would be chocolate ice cream and he _knows_ how much I like chocolate!" Cagalli argued.

"That's because he knows you never arrive on time for tea parties. When was the last time we came early to one that didn't have ice cream?" Athrun and Kira were different in many ways, but both thought of similar tactics when it came to dealing with Cagalli.

It was a daunting task to remain the levelheaded one in a conversation with Cagalli Yula Atha, but it was the only way to possibly make her see reason.

Cagalli was about to open her mouth in protest when they heard a noise coming from the side door of the house. That door was the one directly connected the the main kitchen of the Yamato household.

Athrun looked next to him and noticed his wife missing. The click of her heels made him turn his attention to the said missing person in motion. "Cagalli! Slow down!" he yelled out in his whisper voice.

She did not turn back nor stop so he decided to follow her. Athrun tiptoed around the corner of the house and saw his wife sitting on her footwear with her left ear against the pink, wooden door. He bent down to level their faces, "What were you-"

She interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hand. "Shhh! I'm trying to listen!"

Athrun sighed and squatted next to the blond woman. He leaned the side of his head against the door and focused on listening to the voices inside.

* * *

_"Kira, I can't do it. It's too big."_

_There was a little whine and a faint giggle. "Oh Lacus. Come here, I'll show you. Open up your mouth a little wider."_

_"Like this?"_

* * *

Athrun's eyes widened as he tried his best to cover Cagalli's squealing mouth. This time, it was his turn to say "shhh".

* * *

_"Lacus, you're going have to open your mouth a lot wider. "_

_"But Kira, it's too much. My mouth isn't that big. C-Can you show me?"_

_Another giggle was heard, "Sure! Sit down right here," Some shuffling and the sound of a chair creaking could be faintly made out. "And watch me."_

_"Mmmm… Mmmm…"_

* * *

Cagalli's eyes widened in horror, "Wh-what are they doing?" She asked merely above a whisper.

Now kneeling, Athrun shrugged and re-focused his attention to the door.

* * *

_"Mmmm… Oh… Ah, I see, let me try again." More shuffling was heard._

_"Ok, your turn." An all too happy reply came, that unmistakably came from Kira._

_"Mmmmm… Lacus… Suck a harder… Mmm hmm, just like that… Your doing very well."_

* * *

They both stared at each other, mouth agape.

"They wouldn't…"

"They couldn't…"

"Kira?…"

"Lacus?…"

Both blushed and looked away, pretty much aware of what it was doing to the others body.

* * *

_Something made a popping noise, and Kira started to laugh,"You-you got it all ov-over your fa-face!"_

_"It's your fault! You pulled it back!" Lacus complained._

* * *

The former PLANTs' chairman's son's eyes about popped out of his head, his pants grew more uncomfortable at the thought of what he had just verbally witnessed. Looking next to him, he saw a similar expression on the Representative of ORB's face.

"Cagalli? I-I don't know how much more I can take…"

Cagalli shifted to a more comfortable position and licked her dry lips, "Me neither..."

* * *

_"I know but it-it's just too funny… Oh look! You got it there too! Hahaha! Lacus you're all messy! You-you…"_

_"What?" Lacus asked._

_Kira took a deep breath, trying to control his laughter. "You got it in your hair!"_

_"What!" Lacus sounded horrified. "H-how do I get it out?! It's so sticky!"_

_Apparently, Kira's attempt at controlling his laughter failed miserably._

_"Kira! This isn't funny! How do I get it out? Kira! Stop laughing and help me! We have to get ready for the tea party!"_

_"Okay, okay." Kira tried to calm down._

_"Stop laughing at me…"_

_"Sorry, I just had to let it out."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you could show me some more later."_

_"Mmmm… Maybe. Now, lets go clean you up and get that white stuff out of your hair."_

* * *

Cagalli was beyond shocked; she had never realized that there was such a side to Kira or Lacus.

Athrun thought the same. Who knew that his former fiancé and best friend could behave this way and in the kitchen too!

Bathrooms and bedrooms were made with doors for a reason...

* * *

The door opened and the two unsuspecting people fell forward into a heap on the tiled kitchen floor.

Lacus and Kira gasped, "Cagalli!"

"Athrun!"

"What are you guys doing out here?" The two asked in unison, both with confused expressions.

Jumping up, Cagalli ran over to her sister-in-law, wrapping her arms around Lacus' waist pulling her in what seemed like a hug. Instead, it was Cagalli's way of checking on *cough* things, all the while shooting a death glare at her twin.

Athrun did a similar thing with the exception of the hug. "Athrun, Cagalli! Wha-"

Cagalli ignored her brother,"Lacus! What in Kami's name were you thinking! What if someone had walked in on what you two were doing!"

"And you Kira! Why would you do something like that in the kitchen where you were making snacks for a tea party? You know how unsanitary it is! C'mon Kira, I want an explanation!"

Lacus and Kira looked at each other in confusion then back at the two eavesdroppers. "What are you talking about?" They asked in unison.

Cagalli focused her attention on Kira, "You were giving/showing Lacus how to –to –to… Gah! I can't even say it!"

Kira blinked, "…What?"

"Are you saying you were doing that with my best friend?"

"Doing… what?" Lacus managed to squeak out.

"Of course Cagalli and I have sex too, but I didn't know you guys were the type to have it all over the house..." Athrun admitted.

Kira blushed, "What are you two talking about? Lacus and I weren't doing anything…like that."

"Yeah Athrun, and why were you two by the door?" Lacus asked, looking him in the eye.

"We were listening." Came Cagalli's oh-so-wise reply.

"Listening?" Kira tilted his head to the side. "To what?"

Cagalli became irritated and shouted, "Listening to Lacus giving you a blow job!"

Everything was silent as the couple took in the statement. Looking at each o

ther in amusement at the realization of what the two were thinking, they both started to giggle.

"Athrun – You thought – I was –" Lacus started but ended up falling over giggling.

Kira attempted to finish his wife's sentence but ended up in the similar state. Tripping over Lacus he also fell over, laughing.

Now it was Athrun and Cagalli's turn to look confused. "What?"

Kira came to first. "We – Were just – "

"Eating ice cream cones!" Lacus finished and pointed to the table where the box of cones and tub of ice-cream stood.

Athrun blushed, "… Oh, oops."

"Then why were you saying it was too big?" Cagalli asked Lacus, still unconvinced.

"Kira was showing me how to suck all the ice cream out of the cone since we both knew that we had thirty minutes left before you guys came over. Did you know they put chocolate at the bottom of the cones so that the ice cream won't leak through?"

Athrun and Cagalli shook their heads, both too embarrassed to say anything.

After a moment of silence, Cagalli dragged Athrun inside, "Hurry up, I want to have some ice cream too!"

Behind them, Lacus and Kira shared a a brief glance at each other, amusement evident in their eyes.

* * *

I feel sort of awkward for writing this...  
Well, anyways..I wrote this in 3 hours! So proud of myself!  
Oh the joys of inspirations!

**For my reviewers:**

**1**- Which couples should be in the next chapter?  
**2- **When you would like for me to post the next chapter?  
**3-** Percentage rating on how much you liked it.  
**4-** Any grammar mistakes?  
**5-** Any chapter suggestions? At the moment, I only have two more chapters in mind. Of course, I'll give you credit for the idea though.

This review guide is for those who want to review, but don't really know what to write.  
It's optional, but very much _appreciated._

And don't forget to **SUBSCRIBE **to and **FAVORITE **this or me.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Office

**II  
The Second **

**The Misunderstood: **Shiho

**The One Who Misunderstands:** Yzak

**Disclaimer: **Gundam SEED/Destiny belongs to Sunrise and original story to Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. None of the characters are mine and this is fictional. That means if anything in here is somehow related to any events in real life, it is merely a coincidence unless if I say otherwise.

And here's another chapter! The misunderstanding is created by an eavesdropper that happened to pass by, AKA Yzak Joule who starts out in his office which is respectively located in PLANTs.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

He was cranky, like always, but the quietness of the room bothered him more than it usually did.

He had been cramped up in front of his work desk for God-knows-how-long signing papers, filling out forms and looking through important files. Out of arrogance, he convinced himself that the only reason why he was able to work for such an extensive period of time was because he was a skilled co-ordinator.

In his eyes, a natural was on equal standing with a co-ordinator, but co-ordinators were still capable of doing more things. Sighing for the nth time, he set his fountain pen on the marble desk and cracked his knuckles. Opening a folder, he noticed a few pages were missing from the application of someone who had applied for a job in the building.

Thinking quickly, he switched his attention to his laptop, opened up his email, and clicked on his mailbox. His secretary's name showed up alongside a file labeled: 0801 AGENDA. He tapped his mouse-pad with extended fingers and then scrolled down until he found the person's name.

_Greg Carlos : Research on background info._

Yzak frowned. She had moved her office to a different room due to her promotion a week ago. Even though she was still his secretary, she had stopped making him the black coffee he drank every morning and instead, attended important meetings.

He was still adapting, but couldn't help calling out her name aloud whenever he needed something. Picking up the receptor of his work phone, he punched in her number and hesitated to push the call button.

He thought for a moment before setting the phone back down. He swiftly stood up and grabbed the file from the table. He would take a short walk to her office some rooms away and make a personal visit. The hallway was empty; there was no one in sight, probably because it was already 6pm and most employees left around 5.

He and Shiho both worked longer than the other employees. He missed seeing her all the time but it was nice to know that she was somewhere on the same floor thinking about how much his hair resembled her late grandfather's.

His eyes darted from nameplate to nameplate pasted on the wall next to each door. He stopped when he found her name; _Shiho Hannenfuss_. He was about to open the door when he heard her voice.

"Stop it," Shiho whimpered pitifully.

He was about to bust in a kick her molester's ass, but he had to make sure he knew what the situation was and who the silent molester was. After all, he wasn't the type to jump to quick conclusions. But this was a special circumstance since she was involved.

"No, I don't want you to..." She muttered.

He placed his ear on the door to strengthen his hearing. Some heavy breathing was heard.

"I'm serious, stop it!" She half-giggled, half-yelled at the same time.

His curiosity was killing him. He counted to 10 and then back down to negative 4, taking deep breathes with every even number and letting them out with the odd. It was an exercise that she had thought up of to calm him down.

"Ahh! Not there!" She screamed.

Yzak's fists clenched involuntarily. The breathing method stopped taking its effect on him.

"Don't lick me in that spot, it tickles!"

A few veins popped out of Yzak's forehead as his patience grew thinner. He had to go in there and find out what in the world was going on, and he had to do it now. He would strangle whoever that was in there with her until that person turned purple and gave up breathing.

Yzak took a deep breath and twisted the door knob. He didn't know how to react when he stepped inside the room. Two pairs of eyes were directed at him.

Redness came to his face instantly indicating how embarrassed he was. This however, went unnoticed by the room's only female inhabitant. He cleared his throat and tried to appear more serious like he always did.

The two inhabitants on the floor stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the man by the door. "Commander Joule! May I help you with something?"

"There was something I needed you to collect data on." He placed the file on her desk.

"I'll email it to you tomorrow morning. And about the dog slobber on the ground..." Shiho's Labrador barked enthusiastically.

"I'll tell the janitor to clean it up. And I must remind you that pets are not allowed in the building."

"I know, sir. I have my reasons. The dog sitter was in a car accident so she's at the hospital and her substitute is at her sister's wedding so I had no choice but to bring Atrie with me. And sorry if we were being too loud, but he's very playful." Shiho gave her boss an innocent smile.

"Ughhh..." Yzak groaned. He left the room and headed on back to his office.

"What has that bastard Dearka done to my once non-perverted mind?!"

* * *

Sorry for the late update.  
I'll try to get chapter three out before September.  
Thanks to my patient readers and I'm sincerely sorry for my lateness.

**For my reviewers:**

**1**- Which couples should be in the next chapter?  
**2- **When you would like for me to post the next chapter?  
**3-** Percentage rating on how much you liked it.  
**4-** Any grammar mistakes?  
**5-** Any chapter suggestions? Of course, I'll give you credit for the idea though.

This review guide is made for those who don't know what do put in their review.  
It's optional, but _appreciated_ and recommended if you want me to update soon.

And don't forget to **SUBSCRIBE **to and **FAVORITE **this or me.

Do keep in mind that I update **faster** if you guys take the time to **review**.


	3. Passing By

**III  
The Third Misunderstanding**

**The One Who Provided an Idea: **ZMFG- X87T Angelfire (thanks girl! You inspired me like heckles =)

**The Misunderstood: **Dearka and Miriallia**  
**

**The One Who Misunderstands:** Shinn

**Disclaimer: **Gundam SEED/Destiny belongs to Sunrise and original story to Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. None of the characters are mine and this is fictional. That means if anything in here is somehow related to any events in real life, it is merely a coincidence unless if I say otherwise.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

It was a Saturday like any other. Well, it started out like any other. Three characters from the Gundam SEED series were all in PLANTs at the ZAFT headquarters base.

While en route to his office to pick up some papers, Shinn passed by Dearka's room. Seeing that the lights were on inside, he slowed down a bit to find out about what was going on inside.

And from within, he heard a familiar voice. A female voice to be exact. "You're not putting it in hard enough."

Shinn stopped dead in his tracks. That was Miriallia's voice. What could she possibly be doing in there?

"Sorry, but I have to be slow and careful. This being your first time… I don't want to hurt you, Mir."

Now, Shinn prided himself on being the upstanding soldier that he was trained to be and as such, avoided the childish banter and gossip and shenanigans that seemed to surround the general population of civilians as best he could.

But he couldn't help himself. Something was going on in Dearka's workplace that sounded like it shouldn't have been going on.

He thought about knocking on the door and pretending to need something from Dearka just so he could interrupt – _hey, I think I left my watch in here during our last poker game _– and maybe catch a glimpse of what was going on, then go about his merry way, knowing the curiosity wouldn't kill him afterwards.

Of course, that would also mean that he wouldn't know what exactly had been transpiring in there. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out but Shinn wanted to know all of the details before he went to brag to Athrun and the others. _I know something you don't know…! But it probably doesn't matter since you guys already do it!_

But the thing was, he never wore a watch unless at a formal gathering. Now he fully understood why so many people fell into the trap of gossip and eavesdropping. It was simply irresistible!

Shinn snuck up on the door and went as close to it as he could without leaning on it.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"But _I_ won't be. What if I tear something? What if you start to bleed? I've had this done to myself before. It's not the most pleasant experience."

Shinn made a face. Seemed as if Dearka was quite…_experienced_ with these kinds of things.

"I've been through a lot during the war, Dearka. I think I can take this."

Dearka took in a deep breath, "Okay then… Ready?"

"Always."

"Here goes…I'm putting it in."

"…OW!!"

The startled Shinn jumped, almost bumping his head against the door. What in the world were those two doing behind the door?

"…! Ah! Ah…I'm… I'm sorry! I'll pull it out then!"

"Hee hee. Just kidding. I didn't feel a thing that time."

"Now you're just teasing me."

"Did it even go in?"

Mir was a tease _and_ an ego-bruiser at the same time. Who knew?

"I only put the tip in."

"Uh huh. Who's teasing who?"

Apparently, so was Dearka. Shinn cringed and listened on.

"Very funny. Anyway… Let's try this again."

"Okay."

"And…in…"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"…Wha—!? Are you teasing me again?"

"N-No, Dearka! This is…ow! This is real!"

"…Oh shit!"

It was definitely real alright. Shinn tried not to make any mental images of what he figured was transpiring in there; it was especially easier to not picture it now that Mir was screaming in pain. He pondered briefly if he should call for help, but he then thought about how would he explain this to the first-aid team and to Dearka and Mir.

_See, the funniest thing happened. I was listening on you two when you were in _Dearka_'s room. Huh? Why? Oh, see, I was about to go in to get my watch that I never wear but it sounded like you two were really busy so I just hung around outside, waiting for the opportune moment…until I heard _Mir_ screaming and grunting…_

Yeah, that wasn't going to fly.

"Get it out! Get it out! It hurts!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm trying to, just give me a—rrgh…"

"Oh, god…! What are you—!"

"…Um, Mir?"

"…Y-Yes…?"

"It's stuck…"

Shinn's eyeballs doubled in size.

"Okay, this might hurt a lot more to get it out… Uh, I think I got some hair…tangled…too… Ooh, boy…"

Shinn's face went as green as Stings hair. (_a/n: Yeah..I know it's a bad simile_)

"Whatever method you use…Just get it out."

"Alright, alright. Whew, this is a lot harder than I always thought it would be. On the count of three, I'll pull. One… Two…… … … … … … … THREE!"

"HOLY JESUS, MARY, JOSEPH, THE THREE WISEMEN, AND THE SHEEP IN THE STABLE!!!"

Shinn held his hands over his ears now, not wanting to listen any further. For a calm and collected photographer, Mir could be loud when needed.

"See, Mir… I got it out. It's not so bad. It's only bleeding a bit, and it's maybe just a little swollen."

"Ugh, I don't see how other women can do this… Even some men do this, too…"

"I'm gonna go get you some ice and maybe something for you to coo—"

Just as Shinn was thinking of blazing away from the door, Dearka swung it open, surprised to see his subordinate there. "Oh! Hey, Shinn…"

Dearka seemed unusually calm. Shinn, on the other hand, was not. His face registered the absolute shock, horror, pleasure, embarrassment, or whatever else as he regarded Dearka, who held an earring similar to his own in between his thumb and index finger, and Mir, who sat not too far away on the couch with a hand clenching her reddened ear.

"…You want to help me pierce Mir's ear?"

* * *

Aren't you guys happy that I finally met my deadline for once?  
I'm proud of myself too!  
Next chapter will be out by Halloween (October 31st [GMT-8:00, Pacific Time])

**For my reviewers:**

**1**- Which couples should be in the next chapter?  
**2- **Any constructive criticism to the author?  
**3-** Percentage rating on how much you liked it.  
**4-** Any grammar mistakes?  
**5-** Any chapter suggestions? Of course, I'll give you credit for the idea though.

Answering **4 & 5** is **optional**.

This review thing is made for those who don't know what do put in their review.  
It's optional, but _appreciated_ and recommended if you want me to update soon.  
And don't forget to **SUBSCRIBE **to and **FAVORITE **this or me.

I update **faster** if you guys take the time to **review**. Keep that in mind.


End file.
